


the whole 'not being dead' thing

by moonrunes



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Gen, jay interacting with his nephew, jay teasing sam about his crush, just some siblings hanging out on krakoa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonrunes/pseuds/moonrunes
Summary: Jay's been recently resurrected, and he's come to meet his nephew that shares his name. Title is from Beetlejuice (the Musical, the Musical, the Musical), with some slight changes given that Jay is no longer dead.
Relationships: Roberto da Costa/Sam Guthrie (implied/one sided)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	the whole 'not being dead' thing

“You named him after me?”

“Mhm. Bit weird _now_ , I guess, but-” Sam sniffed, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “Sorry. You want to hold him?”

“Uh. Sure.” Jay held out his arms apprehensively and Sam handed him his nephew gently.

For his part, Joshie didn’t seem too put off by the whole situation (clearly, not as much as Jay himself was), staring at him with wide brown eyes before reading for a stray feather caught in Jay’s hair. He babbled a string of incoherent sounds and Jay smiled.

“Wow. Hey, little guy.”

Joshie rattled off another line of noises and Jay found himself remembering when Lewis and Cissie had been this age, how Sam had always nodded seriously at whatever they had to say. No wonder he was their favorite older sibling. 

“Incredible. Really?”

Joshie dropped the feather and chose to elaborate, bouncing slightly even as Sam looked on proudly. Jay kept a slightly tighter hold on the mobile child, his wings shaking slightly, but Joshie didn’t seem to mind.

“Wow. You’re very well informed, Joshie.”

Sam laughed, lowering himself down onto the couch beside Jay. “He knows exactly what he wants to talk about. Doesn’t stop talking when he’s on a roll, either.”

“Sounds like someone else I know.”

“Hey!”

Joshie giggled and squealed, attempting to shove his fist into his mouth, and Jay snickered. “Y’know, Sam, it’s a good thing I go by Jay, otherwise this would get really confusing really fast.”

“No kidding.” Sam made a face at his son and Joshie screamed in delight. “How are you doing, by the way?”

“With the whole not being dead thing?” Jay shrugged, mindful of how enamoured Joshie suddenly was with his wings (how he had just noticed, he had no idea -- either way, he was enchanted). “Dunno. It’s weird, I guess, cause seeing people now -- I’m still sixteen, but David and Soori and Nori and all of them aren’t -- I think David’s in college now-”

“Well, he’s got it in him. But how are _you_ doing?”

Joshie started squirming so Jay set him down gently, watching thoughtfully as Joshie waddled over to his toys and plopped down, mumbling to himself as he stacked wooden blocks up. “I don’t know. I-I guess it’s good to be back, ‘specially to see everyone again…”

“Mhm.”

“But it’s not _everybody_ , you know? The others told me that Mel and Jeb lost their powers -- and with the whole citizenship law in place, it means they could only ever visit here, where we live, even though it should belong to them, too. And-and I haven’t seen Momma since I got back -- I don’t even know if she knows that I’m alive again. And just seeing how much has changed since I was here, I just-” 

Jay sighed. “Lots of complicated feelings, I guess.”

“Mmm. Oh -- Joshie, we don’t pull on Uncle Jay’s feathers-” Sam scooped Joshie up again, humming softly when he started to fuss and smiling when he calmed down again. “I see what you mean -- and I’ve been thinking the same about Mel and Jeb and all the others who lost their powers cause of the decimation, but I just got here. So I don’t know if it’s really my place to say, you know?”

“Yeah.”

“That being said, though -- we can go visit Momma if you’d like. Joshie hasn’t seen much of her either, and I bet she’s dying to spoil him rotten.”

“Maybe later. I’m still, y’know, getting used to the rhythm of things.”

“That’s alright.”

“What about you? Just came back from space -- I heard you got married but I didn’t even get a chance to meet your space wife before she left.” 

“Yeah.” That was obviously a sensitive topic -- Jay noticed the hurt in Sam’s eyes and the sudden stiffness in his shoulders and made a quiet resolution to either talk to him about it later or to get Paige to do it. 

“Well, you said it too -- adjusting. Joshie’s taking to Krakoa pretty well, you know, he loves seeing his favorite aunts, right?”

Joshie jabbered a bit more and Sam smiled again, blissfully unaware of Jay’s sly glance. 

“Adjusting? And what about the rest of your New Mutants?”

“They’re alright, I think. Why?”

“No reason. Just noticed a bit ago that you were staring at Roberto.”

Sam turned red, setting Joshie back down and sitting back down on the couch again to twist a corner of the blanket between his hands. “What?”

“Yeah. Reminds me of that girl -- what was her name? Annie? The one that was in your English class, the one you had the _biggest_ crush on?”

Sam shoved Jay playfully, laughing even as his blush spread to the tops of his ears. “Shut _up_. It’s not like that.”

“Sure. And Xavier’s got hair.”

He groaned and Joshie made a curious-sounding noise, looking at his dad with a mixture of concern and confusion before staggering over and hugging Sam’s knees, looking up and burbling another nonsensical phrase. Jay chuckled. 

“Yeah. You said it, Joshie. I think he should tell Roberto too.”

“He did not say that and you know it. Joshie would never betray me like that.” Sam lifted him up and smiled at his son. “Would you?”

Joshie’s answer to that was to sneeze, mucus and spit flying all over Sam’s face, sending Jay into hysterics and eliciting a deep sigh from Sam himself. 

“Hold him for a sec, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Have fun!” 

Joshie seemed content to sit on Jay’s lap and carefully examine his hands while Sam went to go wash his face, and while he was gone, Jay felt a sudden surge of emotion for this tiny soul in his lap.

“You’re gonna have it easier, you know,” he told Joshie, who looked up at him with enormous eyes. “Not cause it will be easier, but because we’ll make it easier for you. No life-or-death situations instead of driver’s tests, no Purifiers attacking your school and killing your teammates. None of that.”

Joshie hummed and Jay fought back tears. 

“I can’t promise anything, you know. But I can try to make it come true, so that’s what I’m gonna do. Even if I didn’t survive the experience, you will.”

Joshie squealed again and finally, Jay laughed, wiping tears away with the back of his hand. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

“What’re you talking about?” Sam asked, finally emerging from the bathroom. Jay shrugged without turning, smiling as Joshie gently poked his wings. 

“Oh, nothing. Just looking forward to the future, you know?”


End file.
